


❥ opia

by sekaiana



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin AU, Assassination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Kaede Akamatsu, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also shuichi and kaito are there too, but she falls in love with her target, cosplay is just her hobby, fuck oumasai i dont want oumasai here, kaede and tsumugi are bffs, kaede is a pianist and plays for tsumugi's fashion shows, lesbian kaede, lesbian maki, lesbian maki harukawa, makis a hitman, maybe they'll date?, no editing, ohhwhwohah how original of me, she stills cosplays, shuichi has a crush on rantaro fhrejwdshdbsdjs, tsumugi is a fashion designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiana/pseuds/sekaiana
Summary: Maki Harukawa is a simple girl. She's a daycare assistant and a part-time assassin.It's.. an unusual combo, but it works for her.She just hopes she can throw in part-time girlfriend, too.Too bad her crush is her target.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	❥ opia

**Author's Note:**

> tw for trauma, possible descriptions of gore, and PTSD ♡
> 
> \+ i promise this story gets sooo much better later on. my prologues are always boring

Winter wasn’t Maki’s favourite season.

The harsh, bitter cold nipped uncomfortably at her all day, blowing her bangs around into a puffy disaster, only to be smoothed and flattened uncomfortably against her head from the snow as she tried to shuffle inside the nearest building. She drew in on herself, using her free hand to hold her jacket closed as the other clutched a handbag with sheer force that would overpower a bull. The Febuary blizzards were _awful_ , and Maki cursed her friends for dragging her out in this kind of weather for what, a birthday party? Seriously, was this third grade again?

With a bitter growl, she shoved past her friend into the restaurant, stomping her boots on the rough carpet. As she was dusting off her dress, she locked eyes with a heartbroken employee, giving him an apologetic smile as she tried to kick the snow away on pure instinct. The employee straightened up, adjusting his tie, and gave a quick bow.

“No worries, Miss. I’ll clean this up,” he smiled, Maki muttering out a small ‘thank you’ as a server whisked by her. 

“Hey there! Welcome,” she greeted. She seemed rather cheery, on the short side, but overall gave Maki a vibe of a true sweetheart. “Are you dining with us tonight?”

“Yeah, we have a reservation actually!” a new, _far_ deeper voice piped up. Standing by her side stood Kaito, hand in his pocket as he followed the hostess to the counter. “We’re here for Momota. Or under Momota. I don’t know, but I’m Momota if that helps.”

She let out a laugh, fixing hair behind her ear. “Okay. You’re riiiight.. Here! Now, let’s get you guys into a good seat by the fire. Come this way, please and thank you!”

**_____**

  
  


“Makiroll, uh, happy birthday?”

She glared at him, quite thankful for red eyes. They were rather intimidating she found, as maintained eye contact was a foreign concept to her. Especially with Shuichi. One glance sent him running. Kaito backed down, much to her relief. 

“Thanks. I’ve always wanted to have my nineteenth birthday in a restaurant freezing my ass off and ruining a carpet with snow. How did you know it’s always been a dream of mine?” retorted Maki, running a hand through her twin tail, grimacing slightly as she tore through a knot. Ugh, she needed a brush.

“N-now, now. Don’t fight on her birthday..” two pale hands raised, Shuichi’s voice faltering to a halt as he gave up completely on the consolation. Kaito tore into a roll of bread, licking butter off his finger as he glanced over at him.

“It ain’t a fight, buddy! It’s a.. civil disagreement! Right, Mak-Wak?”

“Call me that one more time. I dare you.”

“Woah! Okay, no. Down, girl!” Shuichi shushed, frantic hands raising to seperate them from any potential fighting. Rolling her eyes, the brunette let out a breath as she rested her cheek on her fist, elbow propping up her head.

Well, wonderful.

Juuuust how she wanted to spend her birthday!

Whatever. At least it was better than her seventeenth. 

Maybe she should drop flowers off for him soon.

Shuddering, she excused it as the cold. Cold-blooded kills weren’t her favourite, but it was necessary.

..

..Oh.

It may be good to elaborate.

Picking up the butterknife, she scooped up a slice of bread, balancing it as she reached for the butter. Maki Harukawa was an assassin. A trained, professional killer. She’s been one since a young age. At least she had the morality of not _choosing_ to kill. No, Maki had been forced at a young age to kill. It was either her, or the orphanage. And she had a clear choice she stuck to.

The orphanage was her _family_ , after all. At that age, clutching a sword with tears in her eyes and decorating her cheeks, she hadn’t any other thoughts than to protect those she loved. Her innocence back then was what she envied most of all. Not the pain, not the piles of effort and endurance and crying and disappointment.

Tearing a bite out of the bread, she shook her head and set the knife down, not wanting to notice how natural it felt in her hand. _Whatever, Harukawa. Keep your focus on your friends._

“—mi said that you gotta dress formal! Like, do I look like I can dress formal? No! So I told her I’m gonna show up in space socks, Himiko told me to choke on them, and then I told her to back off! Then Tenko gets in my face practically and demands I apologize. There’s nothing to apologize for! I’m innocent! I mean, I think I am.”

“No, you’re not,” Shuichi deadpanned, fiddling with a napkin. “You told Himiko to eff off, basically. That’s not ‘innocent’.”

“Aw man.. You’re right. I should apologize to ‘em both..” grumbled Kaito, finishing off whatever rant he was on. With a roll of her eyes, she smiled at the waitress incoming, giving her order.

“So, as I was saying earlier, who dresses formal to a ball!?”

“Everyone, Kaito..”

_This was gonna be a looong meal.._

  
  


**_____**

  
  


Waving goodbye, Maki walked up onto her doorstep, shoving frozen keys into the lock and struggling to open her door. Snow balanced nicely in a pile inches above the ground, threatening to spill over as she hopped over into her wonderfully warm apartment, her sigh of relief filling the dark apartment. She flicked on the lights, tossing her keys onto the couch closest to the door. She stomped her boots off, unzipping them and letting them rest by the door as she locked it and collapsed over onto her couch, arm falling over the edge as the other rested by her head. 

That dinner was _eventful_. It truly drained her—especially with Rantaro’s unexpected visit. He riled up Kaito, and they caused chaos until Maki ended up taking him outside to yell in privacy (excluding the looks thrown at them by passersby).

Whatever. It was fun, admittedly. She had a good dinner. The food was phenomenal. The company.. well, she had a good bite. That’s all she cared about.

She let her hair fall loose, tossing her scrunchies onto the coffeetable, wine red contrasting with the dark wood quite nicely. She didn’t have any time to dwindle on the fact, as she felt herself blur between conciousness and oblivion. What time was it? She didn’t need to make dinner, at least.

She knew she fell asleep, however, when her body seized with a start at a sudden buzz. 

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying.

Maki rolled over, cracking her eyes open to see what was happening. Her mind was blank--foggy and empty. _What was that_ noise!?

Oh.

Her phone. Stupid.

She sprung up, being a light sleeper, and picked up. She felt her mood plummet from neutral to horrid as she read the caller ID.

_Ikusaba Mukuro._

That meant she had a mission for her. On her birthday. During winter. Yay.

“Hello. Ikusaba?” she answered, dread already creeping up her spine, the cold claws of hatred holding her back from smashing the phone then and there.

_“Harukawa. Happy birthday. I’m.. sorry for the inconvenient timing. But assignments are assignments, after all.”_

“Mm-hm. Now, who _is_ the target?”

_“I’ve sent you a document regarding all the information necessary. I hope it went through nicely.”_ Maki heard faint clicks in the background. Usually it was Enoshima online, either shopping or organizing information.

_“The target’s names are Tsumugi Shirogane and, potentially, Kaede Akamatsu.”_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @honeyyotu on instagram yuh yeet


End file.
